Savin' Time
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Summary: Kenpachi and his Zanpakto agree on one thing: Yachiru is worth saving, and they'd do anything for her. not a song fic


**Savin' Time**

**Summary: Kenpachi and his Zanpakto agree on one thing: Yachiru is worth saving, and they'd do anything for her.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aizen, his Arrancar, and what seemed like all of Hueco Mundo has attacked Seireitei in what he called the 'Final Battle'. Every Shinigami was fighting, Captains against Espada, Lieutenants vs Fracciones, and others against Ajuukas and smaller hollows. Aizen was duking it out with the old man.

Kenpachi was going at it with the bug freak Nnoitra and he wasn't holding back, he was having too much fun. Yachiru was faithfully sitting away, watching her Kenny's fight while also killing any lesser hollows that got too close.

"Heh," Kenpachi smirked, slashing his name-less blade. "You've gotten weaker from our last battle!"

Nnoitra growled. "I will not lose!" he jumped back. "Now Tesla!"

Kenpachi frowned. Who?

"Kenny!"

Kenpachi jerked and turned. "It was slow motion as a blonde fraccion thrust his zanpakto through Yachiru's chest. Kenpachi's eyes widened.

"NO!"

"Bye-bye!" Tesla laughed before flash-stepping someplace without a care.

Kenpachi was numb. "Yachiru!" he ran to her.

"Kenny…?" she was so weak.

"I'm here, shh, I'm here," he whispered, holding her tenderly against his form. "I've got you, everything's okay now."

"I'm so sorry," he choked and for the first time, tears ran down his face.

"I'm cold… Ken-ch-cha-cha…"

"Shh, Unohana will help you," Kenpachi assured, mostly for himself it seemed.

"Tou… san…"

Time stopped.

Nnoitra smirked. "Finally, no more distractions," he sniped. Silence. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to kill me. Don't tell me you actually cared for that worthless brat?"

Kenpachi slowly stood; Yachiru's bloody face the only thing he could see. "If you cared anything for her like I did, help me!"

Nnoitra froze and fell to his knees, suffocating. _'What spiritual pressure.'_

Kenpachi's reiatsu exploded, surrounded by yellow, his eye patch blew away, nothing holding back his power. Just as quickly, Kenpachi's zanpakto glowed red, mixing with yellow to create an orange inferno. Every creature could feel's Kenpachi's reiatsu. Lower Shinigami were knocked out while hollows died, Fracciones and lieutenants collapsed, and arrancar and captains were forced to their knees.

Kenpachi growled. "Ryujin Naraku- Bankai!"

The energy was so powerful, fracciones combusted and died, even the arrancar had begun to scream in pain as their very beings were purified. The captains that could still focus enough to see and think were shocked; this power greatly rivaled the Captain-General's.

Kenpachi was now wearing white hakama and haori, over his shoulders was a purple and white furry, royal robe. Kenpachi's hair was down and poking from his forehead were horns.

Kenpachi's zanpakto was huge. Twice the size of his arm, the blade was narrow at the hilt and became broader as it went down. Both sides were sharpened and were raggedly cut.

The blade glowed red while Kenpachi was orange. Behind him like a tail, a large scarlet dragon's head had formed. The head roared loudly as Kenpachi pulled his arm back.

"Find peace Yachiru," he whispered.

In a single sweep, Nnoitra's shoulders, chest and hear were cut off. The body fell forward as the arms fell away.

Kenpachi growled. "Aizen! You're dead!"

Kenpachi flash-stepped and in an instance he in all his glory was in front of the smug Aizen. Kenpachi brandished his blade.

"Get ready to die by our blade bastard!" Kenpachi roared and so did the dragon.

"Give me your best shot," Aizen taunted and ran forward.

Nothing changed, Kenpachi simply held Ryujin Naraku over his shoulder. "Dragon's Wrath," he said calmly and swings down.

Orange reiatsu left the blade and took form of a dragon. Aizen couldn't dodge as it hit him head on and disappeared into his chest.

"Wha-?" he asked before screaming.

Aizen's skin began to burn up and skin began to bubble and melt, his blood evaporated before it could even leave his wounds. Aizen was burning from the inside. It was after Aizen's trachea melted that he died. Kenpachi watched as the body burst into flames as it fell to the ground.

"Nothing compared to my pain," he murmured sadly.

Kenpachi reigned in his reiatsu but the dragon head remained behind him and Kenpachi kept his Bankai form. Silently, Kenpachi flash-stepped to Yachiru, he couldn't get any closer than a few feet away. Unohana, Isane, and others who could recover came running; the two medics went to Yachiru.

Unohana shook her head. "She's gone," she whispered.

Yumichika flinched and hid himself in Ikkaku's chest. Byakuya was frowning, looking deep in thought. Toshiro and Jushiro said silent prayers and Rangiku trembled as he hugged herself and cried. Kenpachi's grip tightened on Ryujin Naraku; Kenpachi already knew it was too late but that didn't lessen the pain of hearing it aloud.

"**Surely you aren't giving up 'Pachi-boy,"** the dragon said.

Everyone jumped while Kenpachi merely glanced at him. "What can we do? We failed Ryujin-dono," he said defeated.

"**Not so long as Nekosawa remains formed,"** Kenpachi looked from the girl's blade to his zanpakto spirit. **"I would hope you didn't forget our promise."**

Kenpachi frowned. _'Promise?' _Kenpachi gasped.

'_Ken-chan?'_

'_What is it?'_

'_What would you do if I died?'_

'_Not cry if that's what you're hoping,' the man snorted, Yachiru's pout he fixed his answer. 'I'd just give you my reiatsu and wake you up.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah. I got enough don't I?'_

'_You're so strong Kenny!'_

'_Damn right.'_

Kenpachi looked to Yachiru. "Is it really possible?" he asked with hope.

"**Yes but you must know," **Ryujin Naraku paused, **"Should you choose this path, you will never have enough reiatsu to achieve bankai again."**

Without hesitation, Kenpachi replied. "What do I do?"

The dragon lord smiled. **"Very well."**

The final bout of reiatsu returned to Kenpachi and his bankai induced form left him. As the red glow in his blade faded, it moved to Kenpachi's hand, making it glow faintly. Glancing from his hand to Yachiru, Kenpachi kneeled.

"Please work," he begged and placed his hand over Yachiru's wound.

The glow left his hand and went to Yachiru's body, her remaining reiatsu flared pink then it was gone. Nothing more happened.

Kenpachi trembled. "My baby," he choked, closing his eyes.

"Tou… san…?"

"Yachiru!"

: D


End file.
